Alexandria Travers, Baroness Yarmouth
Alexandria Travers '''(née '''Greengrass), Baroness Yarmouth (12 Apr 1692 - 4 May 1755) was an English pure-blood witch who lived in the 17th and 18th centuries. In the muggle world, she was known as Lady Alexandria Greengrass and later as Lady Alexandria Travers, Baroness Yarmouth. She was the daughter of Theobald Greengrass, 8th Earl of Norwich and Cierce Greengrass (née Longbottom). She was the wife of Solomon Travers, 4th Baron of Yarmouth, who she married on 22 July, 1711, at the age of 19. She was the mother to eight children. Biography Early life Greengrass was born on 12 April, 1692, in Norwich, Norfolk, England. Her father, Aemilius, was 31 and her mother, Cierce, was 21. She grew up on the lavish 17th century Greengrass estate. Her father was well-known for interacting with muggles and Greengrass continued this in her later life as Baroness Yarmouth. She was the fourth oldest of eleven siblings. They were: * Alexei Greengrass I (18 Apr 1689 - 13 Jul 1700), died young * Linnea Greengrass (4 May 1690 - 25 May 1690), died as an infant * Aemilius Greengrass II, 9th Earl of Norwich (24 Jan 1691 - 1 Jun 1740) * Isadora Greengrass II (6 Sep 1693 - 1 Jul 1753) * Edwinus Greengrass, 10th Earl of Norwich (14 Apr 1695 - 6 Jan 1751) * Atilius Greengrass (1 Aug 1696 - 17 Jan 1703), died young * Romilda Crabbe (née Greengrass) (7 Feb 1698 - 11 Aug 1716), first wife of Nicolas Crabbe (1698 - 1769) ** Nicholas Crabbe II (18 Jun 1713 - 19 Aug 1773) ** Johanna Crabbe (19 Aug 1714 - 11 Apr 1800) ** Mary Crabbe (20 Sep 1715 - 19 Aug 1743) ** Antony Crabbe (11 Aug 1716 - 9 Jun 1748) * Alexei Greengrass II (16 Jan 1699 - 29 Oct 1767) * Adeliza Greengrass (1 Dec 1699 - 9 Jul 1720) * Cierce Greengrass II (12 Dec 1700 - 18 Jun 1783) Hogwarts years She attended Hogwarts from 1 September 1703 to June 1710. She was a student of Slytherin House. She owned a wand made of ebony and unicorn hair. Marriage and issue Alexandria Greengrass married Solomon Travers, 4th Baron of Yarmouth (12 Apr 1692 - 4 May 1755), on 22 July 1711, at the age of 19. She had eight children with him, one of which died young, and one of which was a squib. * Augusta Travers (13 Jul 1712 - 19 Feb 1801) * Rev. Roman Travers (19 Jun 1713 - 18 Jan 1767), squib * Eudora Travers (2 Dec 1714 - 4 Dec 1789) * Eulalia Travers (1 Jul 1716 - 30 Jan 1725), died young * Angelica Travers (13 Nov 1717 - 9 Jun 1800) * Solomon Travers II, 5th Baron of Yarmouth (2 Jan 1719 - 13 Apr 1802) * Rosalind "the Blind" Travers (2 Feb 1720 - 5 May 1752) * Marcello Travers (16 Jul 1721 - 9 Apr 1741) Death Alexandria Travers died on 4 May, 1755, at the age of 63. Etymology "Alexandria" is a variant of Alexandra, which is the feminine form of the given name Alexander. Etymologically, the name is a compound of the Greek verb (alexein) "to defend" and (anēr) "man". Thus it may be roughly translated as "defender of man" or "protector of man". The name was one of the titles or epithets given to the Greek goddess Hera and as such is usually taken to mean "one who comes to save warriors". The surname Greengrass is of English topographical origins and would have denoted one who lived at a hamlet so named. The derivation is from the Old English pre 7th Century words 'grene,' meaning 'green' and 'groes,' meaning grass. Category:Characters Category:Slytherins Category:Individuals Sorted in 1703 Category:18th century individuals Category:1750s deaths Category:1690s births Category:17th century individuals Category:Ebony wands Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:House of Greengrass Category:House of Travers Category:Pure-bloods Category:English individuals Category:House of Longbottom descendants Category:Ancestors of Ophelia Brown Category:Ancestors of Lavender Brown Category:Ancestors of Harry Potter Category:Ancestors of Sirius Black Category:Ancestors of Aquila Black Category:Ancestors of Richard Beasley Category:Ancestors of Ginny Weasley Category:Ancestors of Ron Weasley